Protect you
by L May
Summary: He would protect her, she was his and he was hers. One shot.


I was having a bit of a writers block, so I decided I needed to write something else for a bit. It's really short but it turned into something I really liked. Plus happy ending, always a bonus. Anyways, enjoy and review pretty please ! :)

* * *

Protect you

"What are you doing?" The petite fiery red head demanded as a tall blond figure grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into an empty unused classroom.

"We need to talk." The icy grey eyed boy replied in a husky voice.

"Like hell we do." She spat at him and turned to leave but he grabbed her arm again, anger flowing through her veins. It had been over a month since they had last talked, hateful and angry words had been exchanged, what gave him the idea she would even want to talk to him now. They had been avoiding each other like the plague since. "I have nothing to say to you Malfoy." She glared at him trying to remove her arm from his hold.

"Lily, listen to me for one bloody second." He pleaded with her. She sighed impatiently and he thought that it was the best he was going to get. "I can't pretend anymore. I can't lie anymore because it's not fair, to either of us. I tried, I tried really hard but I can't do it anymore because I'm in love with you; I'm completely in love with you, Lily. You are everything that terrifies me – everything that infuriates me but not talking to you drives me insane. And I know that it won't be easy but what in our lives has been? All I know is that I'm in love with you."

"No! You don't get to say that! You don't get to say you're in love with me – no." She yelled at him, throwing her arms up in the arm and pointing at him with her finger, her infamous temper was coming out and Scorpius knew it too as he took a step back.

"I'm in love with you Lily! Why are you so afraid of it? Why won't you let me?" He pleaded looking into her hazel eyes and she flinched.

"You don't realize what this did to me last time! You made me love you and then you left – you left me like a scared little boy for that," she struggled to find the words and finally spat, not willing to say her name. "_her_. You think after all that I even want to look at you, even want to speak to you. I got over it like you told me too, I healed and I'm stronger now. You don't get to love me now." She felt the hot tears threatening to betray her – just like he had.

"Lily…" He mumbled softly, he knew that when he left she would be hurt. He also knew that she would have been more hurt if he hadn't, he was protecting her. He cared too much about her to let anything happen to her.

"Why now? Because she dumped you so you think you can come crawling right back, just like that?" Her voice cracked as she spoke and it broke Scorpius' heart even more.

"I was protecting you…" He started, taking her tiny hands in his and sighed. "From my Grandfather," And she couldn't control the shock on her face. "He found out about us somehow, I think I might know. But he confronted me over break and I was afraid, for you, that he was going to do something. He still has power in some circles, you know just as well as I do. So I broke up with you, in front of everyone so whoever was telling him things would know, would see and tell him. I did it to protect you; I never, ever wanted to hurt you. When you slapped me I knew I deserved it when I saw how much I had hurt you. It was unbearable when I saw you in the halls or on the grounds so I avoided you; it was cowardly I know." The tears started running down Lily's face and Scorpius tried to keep wiping them away softly. "That's when I asked Scarlett to help me; I explained to her my predicament and she agreed to help me protect you. She's in love with someone else you see, someone her family doesn't approve of; she understood." Lily knew right away who the boy was, Colton Macmillan, a brown hair, blue eyed 5th year Hufflepuff. There was no way that Scarlett Jones' family, well-known pure-blood Slytherin's would let that happen. Maybe that's why Lily hated her because she knew about Colton and I hadn't made sense. Lily nodded through the tears long enough, to let him know she understood and very quietly voice, which was extremely unlike her, she asked.

"So why are you here?" A single tear slid down her cheek and Scorpius wiped it away, a small smile forming at his lips.

"Because I can't stay away from you; you stubborn silly girl. I'm too selfish for your own good. I'm in love with you Lily and I will do everything in my power to protect you against whatever he throws at us." He told her softly. He gently placed both his hands on either side of her face, swooping down and kissing her with everything he had, everything that he wasn't and that he was. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, throwing all her emotions into it, the good, and the bad. They broke apart and Scorpius ran his hand through her red hair.

"I love you too." A wide smile came across Lily's face; somehow she knew that her heart would be safe with him. This is what she was missing, he was what she had been missing and they would fight whoever they had too, to make this work. "You've always had my heart Scorpius."

He leaned down a pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He would protect her, she was his and he was hers.


End file.
